Dance With Devils: (Title still in the making)
by Zerhoe
Summary: This story is going to be continuing off from where the show 'Dance with devils' left off. Basically my interpretation of how I want the second season to look like (If they were to ACTUALLY make one) This is mostly just for fun, so I don't expect anything in my story to actually happen. So please enjoy!
1. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

 _For the first two parts of this story I'm putting a little recap of what bascially happened at_ _the end of the show,_ _and then doing another little part that happens at the VERY end of the episode that leaves us all on a cliff-hanger. And that's what the prologue for this story is gonna be. That little part at the very end. That's pretty much the only things I will be taking from the show, itself. The rest will be all my own work. So for those of you who have seen the show you'll pretty much know whats going on, and won't really need to figure out who is who. As for those of you who have never seen the show, I recommend you watch it!(It's pretty good). You can just read this story if you don't really mind not knowing what I'm talking about. I can say that there might be some parts that are confusing, since you don't really know what happened and all that jazz. Like, for example, I bring something up that's from the series. And clearly if you didn't watch the series you're not gonna really have any info on what I'm talking about. Ah- anyways. I'm done blabbing now. So please enjoy!_


	2. The End To A New Beginning

As the battle with The Vampire king, Lord Nesta, had come to an end. And Ritsuka, giving her final goodbyes to the devils and her lover, Rem. As they all started vanishing before her eyes giving their final goodbyes to her, as well.

 _" **So long. My beautiful butterfly** "_

 _" **Next time we meet, you know you're gonna be mine** "_

 _" **One day, Ritsuka. We will fall in love with each othe** r"_

 _ **"I hope we meet again, if fate would be so kind** "_

And just like that, one by one, as they each said what they wanted to say, they all vanished. Only now, leaving Rem with Ritsuka. Rem, walking up to Ritsuka, even though he had a smile on his face, you could still make out the distraught he had in his eyes, as he hands her his miniature crown and starts to vanish. Without saying a word, Rem planted a soft kiss upon Ritsuka's lips, before he too, vanished. Leaving Ritsuka, to nobody but herself.

"Goodbye. My dearest devil" Ritsuka says, as she holds the miniature crown to her chest, while staring down at the ground in silence.

 ** _(Recap of what happened ^)_**


	3. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _Footsteps are all that can be heard, as a familiar looking silhouette of a man, appears on a set of two large doors._

 _The two large doors open, revealing a white book, with what appears to be a golden clock on the front. With thick, golden lines going out of it in each direction._

 _The book looks as though it's lying on some form of red cloth which appears to be lying on the ground. The familiar silhouette steps a bit closer, as the big hand on the clock of the book strikes 12. The book unlocks and pops open, flipping the pages to two completely black pages, and stops._

 _The familiar silhouette just stands, looking at the book. You can't see the face of the mysterious silhouette, but you can sense that he's smiling. Not a good one, either. More like... A_ _ **devilish**_ _kind of smile._

 _ **"Welcome back. Lord Maksis"**_


	4. Chapter 1

_**Darkness. Darkness is the only thing I'm able to make out in this room I'm in. Well. Maybe I shouldn't even call it a room, considering I can't see anything. Curious. I take a step forward, but that only results in me falling to my knees. It's as if something, or someone doesn't want me to come any closer. But why?**_

 _ **As that question goes through my head, I see something appear in the corner of my eye. I turn my head to get a better look at it, but just like that, it disappears. I could only make out the fact that it was some form of white light. Even if the light only appeared for a split second, I still felt comfort from it. Maybe it's because all I can see is nothing but darkness. So seeing that light, even for a second, gave me...Hope? No. Something else. Something I can't describe.**_

 _ **"Rit..." I jump, turning around looking for whoever just spoke. I could make out that whoever was speaking, was definitely male. I could barely make out anything he was saying, but from what I could hear, It sounded like he was calling out to someone.**_

 _ **"Ritsu.." Is he calling out for me? No. Can't be. I decide to sit, trying to make out what he's saying.**_

 _ **"Ritsuka! Wake up!"**_

I sit up in a panic, looking around at what appears to be my room. I stop once my eyes land on my brother, Lindo. He stands there with his left hand on his hip, while the other is just dangling on his other side.

"Do you plan on getting up sometime, today?" He says, with a slight joking tone in his voice.

"Do you ever plan on _knocking_ sometime, today?" I say, with a 'Hmph' attitude.

"Your snoring always blocks out my knocking" He smiles, knowing he's used this joke before, but also knows he'll never stop using it. Since he knows I'll never stop getting annoyed by it.

"For the last time" I say, as I start to grab my pillow, getting ready to throw it at his face.

"I don't snore!" As I say that, I launch the pillow at him, but before It could even touch him, he disappears out of my room in an instant.

I hear a small chuckle escape his mouth once he was out of my room. When he was finally done with his little chuckle fest, he tells me that my Mom, _Mariah_ made break feast, and it was getting cold.

I close my door and make my way over to my closet, pulling out my school uniform. I start with my button up shirt, buttoning the cute little buttons from the bottom to the top. Next, I pull on my skirt, smoothing it out a bit with my hands. Afterwards, I pull on my thigh-highs then my jacket. I look in the mirror, checking to make sure everything is all good. I don't necessarily care about my appearance that much, but it's still good to make sure you don't have a messed up button, or anything.

"Hm." I think to myself, knowing for sure there's something missing but not being able to figure out what that ' _something_ ' _' is._

I sigh to myself as I make my way to my door, a little upset about not being able to figure out whatever it is that's not with me right now. Even though I'm not quite sure what it is that I'm missing, I feel as though it's something very dear to me. Something...That if I don't have with me...I'll eventually, fall apart.

As that thought appears in my head, an image of Rem appears in my head. Him standing in front of me smiling, as he hands me his miniature crown before he disapp-

My eyes widen in realization of what I now remembered it was, that I was missing. The miniature crown. Rem's crown. The crown he had given me before he too, left with everyone else.

Thinking about all the stuff that happened over a year ago, I start to tear up. Before a single tear rolls down my face, I wipe my eyes with my right sleeve-

"I have to be strong" I whisper to myself, wanting to just cry my eyes out, but knowing I can't. Knowing I have to be strong for everyone, especially Rem.

I make my way over to my desk and There, Sitting in a little dish, on the edge of my desk, Is the miniature crown. The same miniature crown that I was given in remembrance of Rem. To remember that I will love him forever and ever, and nothing will ever stop that feeling.

I picked up the crown that I had attached onto a small chain I found in my closet, from an old necklace of mine. So that way, I could wear it everywhere I went and could always have Rem with me, even if it wasn't physically.

I look at the crown in my hand, and give it a happy, but yet, sad smile.

"I miss you"


	5. Chapter 2

After I finish the delicious food that _was_ on my plate, I make my way over to the sink, rinsing off the very little crumbs that had fallen off in the process of the food being consumed. I dry my hands off then make my way over to the door and slip my shoes on. Once I'm finished, I grab my school bag and head out the door.

"Thanks for the breakfast," I say before I close the door behind me and make my way to school.

Walking through the school gates of Shiko Academy, I look around. As I do so, a smile appears on my face, remembering how beautiful the school's grounds were. Whether it be the millions of beautiful rose bushes or the amazing water fountains. Everything about it was just beautiful.

Making my way inside, I greet a couple people as I walk by. I make my way over to the stairs, walking up to the first floor where my first class is being held. Walking in, I hear a small portion of a conversation.

 _"Jeez. Can someone remind me again why the Student Council left in the first place?"_ asked a very light, feminine voice that seemed to belong to one of the girls in the group

 _"I heard it's because the father of the Student Council's President got into some big argument with the Headmaster of the school, so he transferred him to some other school."_ replied a mellow, masculine voice that appeared to belong to the only guy in the group.

 _"Okay. So then why are the others gone too, if it only had to do with the president?"_ asks the girl, getting a little annoyed at this point.

 _"Wherever he goes, they follow. That's what I heard, anyways."_ says the guy, very cluelessly.

I sigh to myself, wondering why people are still going on about the student council. It's been over a year since they left and as far as everyone knows, the student council just transferred to some other school. As much as I wish that was the case, It's not. I was hoping everyone would be done talking about the whole thing after a month, or so. A majority of everyone has stopped talking about it and moved on, but you still hear a couple people (Mostly girls) talking about it.

The school day goes on like any other normal school day, class after class, lecture after lecture. Before I know it, It's already lunchtime. So I start making my way up to the second floor. Once I get there, I immediately see a huge line of students in line for lunch.

"What's with the huge line?" I say, talking to absolutely no one.

As if on cue I see a muffin hurtling towards me, but before I got the chance to even move my hand up to catch it, I get smacked right in the face with it.

"You were supposed to catch that you know!" I hear a familiar voice say to me. I look around, and of course, the girl I had expected to see was standing right there, holding back the urge to laugh.

I just roll my eyes and laugh a little,

"Kind of hard to do that when I wasn't given any warning," I said, walking up to her and hitting her slightly in the arm.

"Could've said something, Nana."

"I know, but what's the fun in that?" Nana says while smirking deviously at me then taking my hand, pulling me right behind her. She walks us over to a small booth, placing down two little boxes. One just plain red, while the other is white with what appears to be gold trimming around it. She sits down, sliding the white box over in my direction.

"I figured the line would be huge, so I made us lunch" Nana starts, "But I have to warn you...I don't really cook, so there's a chance you might die, haha" she finishes, nervous sounding.

"Aw, come on. Don't say that. I'm sure it tastes fine" I say, taking my seat and grabbing the box then opening it.

Immediately, I see a whole bunch of my favorite little foods. Ranging from miniature rice balls to nicely decorated and very cute pastries.

"Oooh- this looks tasty! What were you talking about Ms. I- don't- really- cook, hm?"I ask, crossing my arms and staring at her, smirking slightly.

"Just because the presentation is good, doesn't mean it'll taste any good Ms. I-can't-catch-a-muffin," She says, with a 'hmph' attitude.

I laugh, picking up a rice ball and bringing it up to my mouth-

 _"Ah- Ms. Tachibana?"_

 _ **Whoop! Hope you enjoyed :P Sorry it took forever to get the second chapter out. Although, I doubt anybody really reads this, so It probably doesn't matter that much, haha.**_

 _ **Anyways! I'll see y'all later**_

 _ **~P.s: If you see any mistakes, please let me know XD~**_


	6. Update

Hey there! I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm very sorry for it being so long and that I haven't uploaded anything :( I've been super busy and stressed out. I've had a bunch of stupid personal issues going on with my family, I went to spain about a month ago, and school recently started for me, or should I say college *sigh* I know not many people really read this becasue of how bad it is, but for the people who left comments and follow me, I was just giving you a heads up. I do plan on adding more, but I might not be able to until around Thanksgiving? when I get a break and stuff. Please hang in there with me. If you wanna talk or maybe have questions (Idk why you'd wanna talk to me lol, i'm sorry) Feel free to message me on here, I need friends...I'm kidding, but I do like talking to people, so don't be shy!


End file.
